


What the Hell is this?

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Ian, M/M, Papa Mickey, annoyed Ian, pissed off Mickey, too slutty for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nadia's first day at a new school. Mickey doesn't like what she's wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell is this?

Ian was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee. He just came back from his morning run and wanted a little quiet time to himself before his hoard of children came barreling down the stairs. 

 

"Mickey, sit down with me." Ian said as his husband came rushing through their kitchen to grab coffee. 

 

"I can't, I'm going to be late. Im helping Iggy tear up his bathroom and put new stuff in it." Mickey said and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

 

"It's your day off. My day off too." Ian huffed and crossed his arms, staring at the dark haired man. 

 

"I know I know. I promise I'll be home before the kids get home, though. I promise." Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian slowly and deeply. He groaned when Ian wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

"Ewwwww. Gross pops. This is our fucking kitchen. At least keep that shit up in your guys bedroom." Dmitri scolded and grabbed the cereal and sat down at the table with Alexei and Yevgeny.

 

"Oh fuck off. You don't want to see it? Don't fucking look."

 

Well, there went the peace and quiet, Ian thought. So much for that.

 

"Where's Nadia? She's not going to be able to eat if she waits any longer." Ian said and glanced at the clock on the stove.

 

"Still getting ready. I dunno why. She's never taken this long before." Alexei said and shoved a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

 

"I think she's nervous, dad. It's her first day at our school. Everyone already knows each other. I hope she does okay." Yev said and glanced at his phone.

 

Ian glanced at Mickey and frowned. Maybe this was a bad idea. She had the cochlear placed that summer. Maybe it was too soon for her. Maybe she shoulda stayed at her other school for another year. Just as he was about to say something to Mickey, Nadia came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

 

Holy shit. Holy mother fucking hell. Nadia was wearing hooker make up. The darkness of the eyeshadow and the eyeliner made her very green eyes almost unnaturally green. She had on a push up bra, that happened to be black and lacy. He could tell because she had a white tank top that said "fuck off" on it and it barely covered the bra. Not to mention, she had on the shortest shorts that he had ever see with holes on the ass. Now, one thing about his flower, she was... Well, her body had developed when she was just 11. She was noticed by the boys and men in the neighborhood. He knew that she was proud of her body and she wanted to fit in but Jesus Christ. He glanced over at Mickey and could tell that Mick was just about to flip a shit. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Nadia? What the fuck is this. You are not fucking wearing that." Mickey bit out and clinched his fists.

 

"Papa, all the girls look like this. This is what they wear. The girls that Yevy and Dema date wear this." Nadia said and looked at her brothers.

 

Their eyes widened before they looked down at their phones, pretending that they didn't hear her.

 

"First off, they don't date 13 year olds. Secondly, those girls are not mine and they do not have the body that you do! Fuck, Nadia, you have a big butt and big thighs and fucking big boobs! Why are you wanting to show them off?" Mickey growled.

 

Christ, he hoped that Mickey wasn't going to say something that he would regret.

 

"You look like a fucking whore, Nadia! Christ, what you're wearing says that you're open for business like some god damn slut!"

 

The whole kitchen became dead silent. The boys were looking at their pops like he grew another head. They never heard him talk to their sister like that. Ian honestly could not believe that he said that to her. He wasn't talking to Svetlana, he was talking to their daughter.

 

Nadia just looked at her father and took her ear piece out of her ear and walked back upstairs without a word.

 

Ian cleared his throat and looked at the boys. "Okay, off to school. Pops and I will be here when you get home." He said and grabbed their bags, ushering them out the door. He then turned his attention to Mickey.

 

"What the hell, Mick? You had no reason to say any of that to her. I mean, I'm not that fond of her choice in outfit but it wasn't that bad. We could have just told her to take the make up off and put on a different bra. You didn't have to go that far with her, Mickey." 

 

Mickey looked at his husband, trying to reign his feelings in. "Seeing her like that, it scared me okay? She's not little anymore. Now she's going to a south side school. She was safe at her other school. I don't want her to wear make up and look like a damn whore." 

 

"Hell, our sisters dressed like that. One time, Mandy came into the kash n grab in the winter, I might add, with a skirt so short, you could see everything. But then she had to try and jump on me and sucked you and your brothers after me when I told her no." Ian laughed at the memory. "Look, I'm fine with the outfit but if you want her to change, you go tell her. It's her first day and I'm not going to stress her out over it: but one thing you will need to do is apologize. She didn't deserve to hear her father say that to her."

 

"She's not going to wear that. I don't get how you're okay with her going out and looking like that. She's changing." Mickey said and looked at Ian.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Mick, people know who her parents are. They scared of Svetlana and people think that Carl is killer. People are not that stupid. If you're going to be a dick about it then I'll go up and get her and she won't have to change clothes.

 

Mickey grunted and stood up. "I'll go and talk to her. I will tell her that I'm sorry. I will kindly ask her to change clothes and I'll take her to school. Happy?"

 

Ian smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his husbands cheek. "Thank you." He said softly. 

 

******************

 

Mickey walked up to Nadia's room and stood right outside the door. He hated himself for what he said to his baby girl. It was mean and he should have just kept his mouth shut. But the moment he saw her, he lost it. It reminded him of the days when he was a pimp. She dressed like one of the girls. Now he made such a big mess of things. He had to fix it.

 

He opened her bedroom door and sighed quietly. She sat on her bed and was taking off her make up. Her back was to Mickey but she spotted him through the mirror. She put her hearing aid back in and turned to face her dad. 

 

"What? I'm changing so I don't look like a whore and so I'm not open for business like some slut.

 

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, okay? I overreacted. I shouldn't have said those things. You're my baby, no matter what age you are. If you wanna wear make up, that's totally fine. Just tone it down, please. You're gonna give us a fucking heart attack. Forgive me?" He asked and looked at his daughter. 

 

Nadia rolled her eyes and reached over and hugged her dad tightly. "I forgive you. All I wanted to do was fit in. I'll change clothes, okay papa?"

 

"Okay." Mickey kissed the top of her head.

 

Mickey went downstairs and waited for Nadia to change clothes. While he was waiting, he texted Iggy and let him know that he was going to be late and that he had go take his girl to school.

 

"I'm heading to the store. Everything okay?" Ian asked and nudged Mickey's shoulder.

 

"Yeah. She's changing. I'll see you later." Mickey said and kissed the red head on the lips before Ian left.

 

About 10 minutes later, Nadia came down in a new outfit. She was wearing longer shorts and a black tank top that covered her butt. He also could see her bra so that was a plus. 

 

"Let's go." He said and grabbed his things and went to the car with his daughter following. 

 

Once he got to the school, Mickey parked the car and smiled at his little girl. "Text me or mom or dad if you need anything. And don't be afraid to tell your teacher to slow down their speech. And if anyone does or say anything, try and walk away. But if they keep fucking pushing you, break their fucking face." He said and winked at her.

 

Nadia grinned wide and unbuckled her seatbelt. Before she got out, she leaned over and hugged her papa tightly. "I love you, pa." She mumbled. 

 

"Love you too, pumpkin. Now go on. Text me at lunch!" He called out when she got out of the car. 

 

"Yeah, she'll do just fine." He said to himself and drove off.


End file.
